wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vengeance
This is fanfic #2 in the Killer's Capture, Brother's Revenge series. This story originally belonged to Red Destruction but now belongs to AlexTheSnivy (This is set before the new queen was chosen, at the very end of TDS) Killer was captured... And Illusion is angry. Very angry. He's taking out his revenge A shadow Is attacking Sanddune. Horrifying Sea Scarring Fighter And many many more Prolouge: A Success Blister That useless dragon who tried to kill me is locked up. In my personal torture chamber. And he will pay for trying to murder Blister of the SandWings. I know everything I think is clever. Every idea I have. And I will be queen. I promise you, whoever you are. Now, as I sit here, I hear creeping. Another murderer. is what I think. But when I pounce, it is a soldier. He croaks, "A dragon of an unknown tribe-is poisoning-the nights of many. Revenge, they say-is the reason. The dragon-you captured-is his brother." So it isn't over. Well, creepy dragon, it will be soon enough. And I will emerge victorious. Chapter One: The Shadow Sanddune I'm terrified. Last night, I saw this shadow. It whispered to me, words that chilled me to the bone. I was lying awake, definitely not sleeping, and I saw a shadow. It was flitting around the room. And then, my vision was filled with what could only be explained as my worst nightmare. I was lying, helpless, as I watched each and every dragon I loved scream in pain. They were looking at me, looks asking, "help me," but I couldn't move. And there was a shadow moving about, torturing them. And then it was whipped away, and I heard the shadow whisper, "I'll be back, back, back to torture you some more." Now I am terrified for tonight. The shadow. It will come for me. And this time, I may not survive the terror. Chapter Two: Underwater Horror Sea I went to bed. I was thinking happy thoughts. But those thoughts didn't help. As I lay in bed, I saw a creepy shadow. It crept around the room, like a cat about to pounce. And that was almost a perfect description. Suddenly, all I felt was the water, me swimming, but when I tried to take a breath, I couldn't. It was my worst nightmares come to life. I, a SeaWing, couldn't breathe underwater. I was struggling for the surface, but a dragon pulled me back, making my lungs almost explode. And just as I felt I would die, the vision disappeared. I saw the shadow again, and it's words chilled me to the bone, "I'll be back, back." I then knew this wasn't a terrifying figment of my imagination. This was real, and it was horrifying. Chapter Three: Volcano Fighter Mom and a Dad grew up on the Volcano. I put it in caps because it is that bad. That important. My parents had told me terrible things about it, but nothing like what I experienced those fateful nights. I couldn't sleep the first night. I was tossing and turning, and then I heard something rustle, but I felt no breeze. I looked up, and the shadow of a dragon was on the wall. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Then the world around me changed. I was on the Volcano. I was running around playing tag with my sister. She was running far ahead of me, and she tripped. She fell, into the lava. Then it disappeared, and I ran into my sister's room. She was there. But the vision stayed with me. And the shadow. It whispered that it would be back. Then I screamed. I could finally make a sound, but somehow I wasn't that happy. Chapter Four: Flaming Terror Prince Magma Last night was the worst night of my life. I saw this shadow. It chilled me to the bone. Then I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was soaring far above the palace when suddenly a thunderstorm hit. It started destroying the palace, hurting the dragons I loved, but not a single strike hit me. I found myself wanting to die, but I couldn't. Then it went away and I was in my room again, but I felt cold, yet drenched in sweat. But I knew I hadn't been sleeping. Then the shadow actually spoke. It said, "I'll be back, back..." And I lay in bed, unable to sleep, all night long. Chapter Five: Evilly Sweet Chocolate I'd heard of the shadow dragon now. He had attacked one SandWing, a SeaWing, a NightWing, and a SkyWing. I heard he attacked at night. So I was shocked when, in the middle of the day, my legs buckled, and a shadow appeared next to mine. I looked behind me, but saw no one. And then I saw my sibs, but they were sneering at me. My BigWings brother, Caramel, said words I never wanted to hear in my life. "You're out of our sib group." And then it faded. I heard the words I knew would come. "I'll be back, back." I was the MudWing target, and most likely there would be more. This shadow was here to make us pay for who we allied with. Chapter Six: Who Am I? Igloo I can't sleep. I just can't. Then I see this shadow, dark against the glittering walls. It seems to envelop me, and then all I see is darkness. And then the dark goes away and is replaced by a spinning spiral. Words come out of it. "You are mine, IceWing, everything you do is controlled by me, everything you own, everyone you love is mine, you are mine." And I agree. I love to belong to someone. I ask, almost zombie-like, "Who am I?" but I know the answer. It goes away, but I still hear the words. "Who are you? You are mine." And then the shadow becomes a dragon. Chapter Seven: Revenge Illusion My wonderful creature. I have created a dragon who will never question me. He is mine. "IceWing, plague the dreams of all you hate forever, and all I hate," I say. The dragon nods, and I laugh evilly. I have a weapon of ultimate power. IceWings. Now, my rule is, never hurt the RainWings. I hate their bright colours, but they never joined the war. Oh, brother, after I have an army, you will be set free. And we will have our revenge. THE END Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy)